


Teenage Mutant Turtle Gay Series

by JonathanDigger45



Category: My Teenage Mutant Ninja Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanDigger45/pseuds/JonathanDigger45
Summary: It is a normal day for a teenage mutant ninja turtle, but Michelangelo feels toward Raphael, but it is more than a brother feeling.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Splinter (TMNT), Leo/Commander Mozar (tmnt), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 7





	1. Michelangelo feeling Toward Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> There will be about 20 chapters for this book. My longest book, so I will be making more chapters in the coming day. this first chapter will be mainly between Michelangelo and Raphael feeling for one another.

It was a beautiful day in New York City, where the sun was shining on the tall building. A city of rich with amazing sky reflection toward the window. There was no trouble going on today from either bad people or foot ninja, and the ninja turtle lives in the sewer layer with their father splinter. They were mutant from the toxic that fall on them.

Michelangelo is the youngest of them, but other brothers don’t know that I like males. Leo was in the main area doing karate training since he does it when their time, Michelangelo was in the kitchen thinking about what for dinner. Sawing his older brother doing karate move making his tail arouse a little bit.

Raphael was chilling in his room while the other was either out there or doing something; the little one was beginning to get hungry. He decides to make taco for tonight instead of pizza but didn’t want to go by myself. Hey Leo,” could I ask you, something brother?”

Leo stops his karate training to answer Michelangelo's question for him. Will I go with you but I’m busy doing karate training? Ask your brother Donatello if he can go with you; I love you, Michelangelo.

Leo a thumb up walk from the kitchen down the hallway which Donatello was in the lab room, Little Mike tail was getting aroused again, but it happens more when Raphael around him. It took him a minute to get to Donatello lab, hoping that Donatello will go with him. Not like he can’t be around Raphael, his feeling toward his brother is different from the other.

Knock on the door, hoping that purple turtle not in his regular room; hey brother, “Are you in here? There something I need to ask; could you go to the store with me.”

Come in the lab, brother, so that I can hear you better, but I’ll go with you, Donatello replied.

Purple turtle opens the lab door putting the code to unlock it for Michelangelo. Little brothers walk in, seeing Donatello on the computer researching electronic stuff. Michelangelo hugs his older brother, but it didn’t bother Donatello since Mike hugs him all the time. Purple turtle hugs back Michelangelo before letting him know if he is going.

Sure, I will go with you since their nothing to do but research; meet me at the main area. We can’t go out like this, brother. Even though Casey and April are human beings, it just being safe out there.

They agree with their decision. Mike walked out of the lab to the main layer and saw Leo and the rest of his brothers chilling. He made it to the closet box, waiting for Donatello to get done with his thing in the lab. Where are you going? Raphael was asking his younger brother?

Donatello and I are going to the store to get dinner for tonight, and you think taco sound better than a pizza.

Yes, that would be great than having a pizza all the time, Raphael responds.

Raphael was a little mad that he picked Donatello over him and knew that Michelangelo had felt toward him. Leo saw his brother walk in the main layer walking toward Mike. They got the cloth to dress up before leaving the main layer, walk toward the sewer exit. 

Hey, before you leave, make sure you get back before Splinter wakes up, Leo replied.

It took a couple of minutes to find the sewer exit to get up to the street; it was hard to move the sewer thing, but it open. Michelangelo got out. First, the other one follows him. Being out of the sewer was different from being inside there. Smelling the fresh air with his little brother was cool, smiling at Mike, letting him know that it was great out here. Lucky it wasn’t an area where cars go by, so they were safe.

They find a sidewalk to walk on, heading to the nearby supermarket. Donatello was walking close to Mike since he doesn’t want his little brother to get lost. Finally, reach the supermarket. Since it was only five minutes from the sewer, Donatello grabs an orange turtle hand to let him know,” stay here while I go in the store.”

Don’t take long, brother, just get the meat and taco season, cheese, and taco shell, Mike replied.

It will take only five minutes to get the thing, Donatello replied.

Mike leaned against the wall waiting for Donatello to get done with the shopper, hoping that people wouldn’t try to get as in trouble. Raphael was coming back in his mind; Mike tries to get it out but couldn’t since that feeling is coming back again.

Look up see Donatello walking out of the store with the grocery’s bags. Ready to head back home, brother, “try to think about something else so he wouldn’t give Donatello a weird mind.”

They started walking back home before Splinter wakes up. Mike's faces start to brush red since Raphael was still on his mind. Got to the sewer after taking five minutes to get their spot, Michelangelo open the sewer door for the two of them. Mike went first so his other brother can drop the bag for him; Donatello drop one bag, and the other follows.

Thank you, brother Mike replied.

Once drop purple turtle enter the sewer looking at Mike, let head home, brother. They continue to walk down the sewer, Donatello was holding the bag, and it was the best day. Michelangelo was still thinking about Raphael with a red face. He was afraid that Raphael would get mad. He loves Michelangelo more than a brother but something else. I love him more than anything else.

They finally reach the main layer seeing Leo and the other brother, saw master Splinter standing by the wall waiting for the return.

You made it home. My sons go ahead but the stuff on the table and the clothes in the closet box. Walk over to the table with the bag before going to the closet to take the cloth off. Michelangelo got the cloth off but looked over to Raphael, looking the other way because he didn’t cause a problem. His tail was getting an arouser a lot faster, knowing he might be afraid to sit by his brother. Donatello also took off the cloth sit the bags on the table, walk over where the other was sitting. Mike sits at the back since his arouser is still not calming down. I rather sit back here, Splinter, please, Mike replied.

Raphael looks back toward Mike; he probably knows why a feeling he had toward him.

The older one had that feeling toward Mike as well, saw the arouse coming from little brother.

Look back toward Splinter, so nobody doesn’t think weird stuff happens.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their brotherly bonds began falling in love with one other; they cant hold by their feeling toward one other.

Splinter was sitting up against the wall once all his son sat on the floor, he begins his less for tomorrow, Splinter “well for tomorrow lesson it mainly keeping in eye on the foot ninja, don’t get spotted by the human unless its Casey or April. That is all for me, and sons go ahead you dismiss, one of you help Michelangelo to make dinner.”

Raphael votes to help his little brother out with dinner, the father walks away once he was done with the lesson for his sons, and at less Raphael will help Mike. The orange turtle was worried about Raphael knowing his feeling will be hard to control. When Raphael is around him, Mike can’t control his feeling toward him, and little got up from the ground walk to the kitchen area. Raphael follows him to the kitchen while the other two went to do their thing.

Raphael was happy with a smirk knowing that he might be able to kiss Michelangelo. Finally, the little one probably doesn’t know that I like male too. Raphael would get a weird feeling in his stomach, or sometimes a arouse when Michelangelo is around. I will make the ground beef while you cut the vegetable, and just put the cheeses in a separate bowl, Raphael replied.

Raphael looked at Michelangelo's butt or tail while cooking the meat, and the older one took the meat output it on the table. Raphael went to the dresser to grab the knife to cut the package and pull a pan out of the cupboard. Place the pan on the stove, light the gas up to the medium head, and break a lot of the meat while thinking about Michelangelo. It was hard to keep his arouse down while breaking the meat putting it in the pan. Raphael looks at Michelangelo's tail once all the meat was break up in a place in the pan; he wants to play or mess with his tail, but he’ll wait until dinner is finished. When we clean up, that will make Raphael work since it will be just him and me in the main area.

Raphael knows that his little brother is scared to come out to me or the other, but learning to accept who you will make it better. My love toward him is more than brotherly love, but I know it wrong. But the past few days, I can’t get Michelangelo out of my mind. My heart is going toward him like a chain wrapping around your soul.

Darn my hand, said Michelangelo.

Raphael was done with the meat, but he heard his brother crying. His older brother turns around to see what Michelangelo did. There was blood dripping from Michelangelo's hands, which freaks his older brother.

What did you do Mike, Raphael replied?

I accidentally cut my finger while cutting the onion; it hurt my brother with a teardrop.

Raphael turns the heat off to attend to Michelangelo's cut on his hand, and the red turtle held Michelangelo's hand to help him. Raphael's feeling was coming back while holding his little brother's hand and giving Michelangelo a lick on his hand, made his little brother arouse go up. He kept licking it, which made Michelangelo's tail, and his arouse was kept going up.

Please stop, brother, before someone see his doing this, said Michelangelo.

Raphael stops seeing his little brother's face get all red, knowing that his face was the same; the red turtle was happy to see that red face. At this point, Raphael knows that he likes it since Michelangelo didn’t push him back or call for help.

Raphael went to grab an aid kit for his little brother. Keep your other hand to hold the one that is bleeding so it will stop it. Michelangelo was feeling closer to Raphael than ever; he wants him more than a brother but falls in love. Raphael came back with the aid kite and the banded head. Michelangelo leans his arm on the counter to but the aid kite first and banded it. They look at each other with a smile knowing their heart is racing. Let go ahead get the table ready, bud, Raphael replied.

Okay, brother, I will get the table set while you bring the food over here, Michelangelo replied.

Raphael would do something to his little brother, but he’ll wait until after we were done with dinner. Since his arouse won’t control it, Raphael wants to kiss his little brother the mouth.

Little brother made the table while waiting for Raphael to put the food on the place and look at his brother with another smile. Before going to get his brother a hug with a tear running down his beautiful face.

Let Michelangelo get his brother for dinner, went to Leo's room to let him know dinner ready, and then head to Donatello's room.

I’ll meet you guys at the table to see if Splinter wants to eat with us, Michelangelo replied.

No brother, that what he said earlier while you two were gone.

Michelangelo struggle with his shoulder continues walking back to the living area. He saw Raphael sitting at the table, waiting for the rest of them. I would like you to sit next to me, brother, Raphael replied.

Michelangelo was scared to do it sitting next to him, knowing that Raphael is trying to get him to do something weird. He can tell Raphael wants to kiss him or try to get him to arouse.

But Michelangelo decides to sit next to Raphael with his face turning red once again; Raphael was happy that he did just that. They wait for the other two to show up for dinner; while waiting for them to come, Raphael took his hand to touch Michelangelo's green legs, slightly rub them softly can feel the leg and how soft that green leg is to him.

Michelangelo's body started to get a cold spot from his brother rubbing him, his orange face turns red, and his breath begins to get heavy. His arouse was begun to get loose from his thing below, grab Raphael to stop him.

You like it didn’t Mike; older brother asks.

Can I tell you after dinner, please, brother? I love you no matter what, Raphael, remember that.

Raphael knew that his little brother would like it; he could sense Michelangelo thing inside his body. Could be kept rubbing that leg since his arouse was strong like a blaze of fire.

Mike's face still was red even when Raphael removes his hand away from the green muscle leg. He knew that want it so bad, even if their brother didn’t care anymore. Raphael knows that I know what he wants from me a kiss or even sex from that heart. The other two finally show up so we can eat together.

Michelangelo was hoping that eating with his brother would help him get Raphael off his mind, but his brother was next to me, which was harder for him. Seeing Leo Donatello eating having a great time together. Raphael kept looking at me with a stare that gives me a heartbeat. Knowing that he wants to do something with me so bad.

That was a great dinner, Michelangelo, said, Leo.

Donatello grabs Leo's plate to put it in the sink walk back over to the table. Leo got up from the table to walk back to his room for the night; Donatello look at Raphael,” Are you going to help Mike out with the table and cleaning the dishes.”’

Yes, brother, you can go back to your lab or the room; I’ll help him out, Donatello. Have a good night. Love you, bro.

Raphael grabs his little brother's plate before going to the sink with his as well. Give a kiss to Michelangelo on his green cheek before walking to the sink. Michelangelo was rubbing his green leg remain thinking about how Raphael was doing it. Michelangelo wants it now since he arouses heating up. He got up from the table so he can clean it up while Raphael did the dishes. Raphael looks over to Michelangelo with a grin in his eyes.

This is my chance to kiss my own brother to tell him I love him more than a brother. Raphael says, “Come over here really quick once you’re with the table, brother.”

Okay, Raphael, Michelangelo replied.

So once Michelangelo was done with the table, walk over to Raphael, the dishes were done on the side. Once little brother got there, it was not what Michelangelo expect from Raphael. Push him against the refrigerator but gently, not hard. Held Michelangelo's jaw looks at him with just his eye with a smile, lean his leg between Michelangelo green skin leg. Raphael took his other handheld Michelangelo hand grad gently, holding it so he couldn’t move away.

Raphael says with an emotional statement, “I really like you more than a brother Michelangelo since we were always close being around. I know that you like male Michelangelo not going to hate you for that. We are the same. I like males too, brother; I will always love you no matter what brother you a human turtle”.

Raphael leans forward with his mouth open to kiss Michelangelo, and the little one didn’t push or call for help. He was in tears with Raphael say to him it was amazing. Michelangelo leans forward to kiss Raphael while he holds Raphael's hand. Once their tongue connected, eyes close with their face red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting the last chapter for the first three chapters. But this will continue to the rest of my chapter. I will begin working on chapters four through six.


	3. Sleeping with Brother Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They become from kissing in the kitchen to went toward them sleeping together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will mainly be both Michelangelo and Raphael sleeping together. But worried about his other brother will know, Raphael will give his brother confront for love.

Raphael was still kissing Michelangelo in the mouth; at this point, Raphael can feel his little brother's tongue touch his tongue. Holding his hand, not letting him go. Raphael took his tongue out of Michelangelo's mouth, looking at the cute turtle with facial redness. Michelangelo was hoping it would continue since it was falling in love with Raphael. His arouse was also going crazy with the way Raphael was kissing him. If he wanted to would of grab Raphael's arm and not let go.

Going to bed, Michelangelo, since it was getting late and I didn’t want to get caught by Splinter, I thought you could sleep with me instead if you want.

I literally hug Raphael with a kiss in the mouth, yes brother, Michelangelo replied.

Both begin walking from the kitchen toward Raphael's room, which was down a little bit; Michelangelo took his brother's hand while walking down the hallway. Great feeling to have with Raphael. It didn’t bother him at all. They finally reach Raphael's room. It was going to be great sleeping, my own brother. Michelangelo opens the door walk into the room. It was a pretty big room; his bed was toward the left, other was by the right closet and skateboard. Michelangelo walks toward the bed while Raphael was walking into the room. Raphael took his bender off, place it on the closet counter, took off the belt as well. Michelangelo looks over to see Raphael's green leg and a pretty tail butt.

Getting his penis to arouse, even more, he tried to stop thinking about, so it wouldn’t come out. He looks hoping Raphael won’t notice it, and he literally let Raphael kiss him in the mouth with the tongue. Raphael was done with taking off his bender and belt place them nicely on the counter; once it was finished, Raphael looks over to Michelangelo to see that his head was down. He prays that it not nothing wrong but might have a specific that his arouse going off again. Raphael was not worried since he knew Michelangelo was in that hormone.

Walk over to Michelangelo, where he was setting on the bed, bend down so he’ll be able to talk to Michelangelo with a smile toward him.

Look at me, Michelangelo; I know you're worried about this brother; I know you want to do the sex thing with me. Just understand that I won’t hate you if we do it, maybe not tonight, but tomorrow I won’t hold back or push you away.

He grabs brother's chin so they would look eye to eye. Raphael could see the tear running down Michelangelo's eye. Raphael bends all the way down to hug his brother to give him a comfortable loving hug. While hugging him could feel something touching his stomach weird.

But it feels good to Raphael, and it didn’t bother him for that, even like it. Let go of Michelangelo to see what was poking me. It was shocking, but he knew it would happen. He a big smile on his face but it first time seeing a penis from any guy.

Michelangelo's penis was all the way-out rock hard; Raphael's face was all red from the look. Could you play with it, maybe suck it for a little bit.

Let do it tomorrow night, brother. I promise you to put I’ll let you hold me, Michelangelo. Kiss his brother in the mouth while Michelangelo's penis was out still.

Okay, brother, with a sad face, Michelangelo replied.

Raphael knows his brother really wants to do sex with him, and even Raphael's penis was poking out the skin. He will keep the promise that had been made to Michelangelo, Raphael replied.

Michelangelo lay down on the bed but had to move over to let Raphael get on the bed. Since his leg is bent, walk on his knee to reach the soft bed. Took his body to make sure it was on the side while his head facing Michelangelo. He was looking at Michelangelo's face with a smile, knowing this will be his first night sleeping together. Michelangelo turn his body around so he can face Raphael, he went ahead turn the opposite, so Michelangelo will be able to hold his brother against his chest but gland that his penis went inside the shell. Both arms went around Raphael's chest and stomach to hold him; Michelangelo and Raphael were now together with legs touching each other, feeling the green skin.

Good night brother. Sees you in the morning, Raphael.

It took two minutes to fall asleep; Raphael makes sure the door was locked in his mind.

The next day it was 9 pm. Most of the time, Splinter would wake up his sons but not today, since the lesson didn’t have to do lesson early. Raphael's alarm went off, which woke him up; his eye was open a little bit. Look down to see Michelangelo's arm around him, which it was great that he didn’t move at all. He moves over but gently so he wouldn’t wake up Michelangelo; Raphael was half of the wake once he was on his back. His hand was more toward his penis, and the forward arm was on the shoulder while the other was toward his penis.

While the other hand was by the turtle shell, but Raphael looks over to Michelangelo, so they were face to face. Give his brother a morning kiss in the mouth, shake him lightly to wake up Michelangelo.

Good morning brother, Raphael replied.

Michelangelo was waking up slowly from sleep with Raphael, and he had a smile on for being able to sleep with Raphael. He kisses the red turtle once more time before getting up from the bed. Raphael did a little stretching out before walking to the closet.

Michelangelo got up from the bed reality that his belt was on, but head bend was where Raphael stuff was at. The little one was looking at Raphael's butt and tail. Michelangelo can’t explain how beautiful Raphael's green skin was, and he into male, but his brother had the best skin.

I’ll meet you in the layer, brother, okay, Raphael replied.

He hopes that today will go great, but Raphael must keep this between Raphael and me. It sucks that we must do this lesson for today. He doesn’t care about the foot ninja, but honestly, he wants to have sex with Raphael. It will be a happy day thinking about Raphael, hoping that Raphael will be next to him throughout the day. Leo and Donatello better stay away from Raphael, my only nobody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will begin with Leo and The Commander Mozar, but Raphael and Michelangelo will be throughout the chapter.


	4. Conflict between Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About Leo being capture by Command Mozar. His brother tries to stop it, but Leo kept them back after these brothers begin breaking apart.

Leo made breakfast for his brother before leaving the layer since this mission will take most of the day. Saw Raphael coming down the hallway with Michelangelo. Leo was a bit shock to see both walking together down the hallway. That room down the door where Raphael's room is hoping they’re not sleeping together.

Donatello was already up before Leo got up or the other turtle; he watched TV while Leo makes eggs and sausage links. Michelangelo went to the kitchen while Raphael wanted to talk to Splinter for a little bit and give his brother a wink before heading to the Splinter room.

What you're making, Leo, Michelangelo replied.

It only eggs and sausage for today. Go ahead set up the table for us, Leo replied.

Michelangelo hugs Leo before going to set the talk up. He grabs a fork, four plates, and glass. Once Michelangelo got the thing, he went to the table to get everything set up for breakfast. While doing it, he was thinking about Raphael and what happened the other night, he made sure his arouse stayed in the cheek.

Leo was all done making the breakfast for his brothers, and he brought the eggs and sausage to the table.

Good morning my son, Splinter replied.

Raphael was with him, so everyone was in the leading layer, Raphael saw Michelangelo got done with the table, plus the food was being placed on the plates. Michelangelo runs to the fridge to get orange juice.

Go ahead, my sons eat your breakfast before leaving the sewer, remember your mission for today, Splinter replied.

The rat walks back to the room while the ninja turtle got up to sit at the table. Raphael set but his leg on the other chair. He wants Michelangelo to sit next to him. His little brother went ahead sat next to Raphael once the red turtle moves his legs.

Once the other two sat down, they begin eating the delicious food that Leo made; both Michelangelo and Raphael were eating pretty grab so they can get ready for today, while the other two ate their food, slowly enjoying time together.

So how was everyone night yesterday brother, Donatello replied.

My night was great just did a little work out before going to bed, Leo replied.

Only Leo and Donatello answer; meanwhile, the other didn’t want to answer the question.

Raphael got up since he was done with his breakfast, and Michelangelo was also done. He gives Leo a weird mean stare with his eye closed a little.

Let head to the spot we usually take when we leave the sewer. Michelangelo, we will wait for them, Raphael replied.

It was a bit weird for Raphael to act like this, but they didn’t care. The other two were okay with that since they're about done with their food.

Michelangelo started to walk with Raphael toward the sewer exit, and he looks at Michelangelo with a smile; Raphael stops for a moment before going forward. I want to kiss you before Leo and Donatello come down the sewer, Raphael replied.

Michelangelo grabs Raphael's hands push him against the wall with a smile. He put one leg between Raphael's green leg so he can feel the skin of Raphael. Michelangelo takes the other hand grabs Raphael's hand with may this a perfect position.

The little one leans forward with his mouth toward Raphael's mouth. Raphael opens his mouth and kiss. They were doing a French kiss for a little bit with tongue touching tongue together. Once Raphael heard footsteps coming down the sewer, both pull off each other so they wouldn’t get caught.

Michelangelo sat against the wall with Raphael; Raphael looks at his little brother. “I love you, brother, don’t forget I will still want to have sex later tonight.”

It was about 20 minutes for Leo and Donatello to get to the sewer exit, and they saw the other two leaning against the wall.

Well, it took you guys a while to get here, Michelangelo replied.

Splinter wanted to talk to me before leaving the layer Michelangelo, Leo responds.

Since they each started to climb the ladder, it was Raphael first since he was by the ladder first. The rest follow. It takes a minute to get out of the sewer place. Leo was the last one to get out.

Leo said, “Before we move forward, let go over the plan brothers, let start from this building and go from there. Remember, we were only keeping an eye on the foot ninja.”

Everyone agrees with the plan that Leo had in mind, so all four started to climb the building quickly. The side building had a ladder and a stair to get to the top. It was about 3 pm once all of them reach the top. They begin going forward, watching the ground, making sure nobody is causing trouble. Their focus is the foot ninja since they cause more trouble than anyone else.

While going to the building to the next one, Michelangelo was thinking about that kiss in the sewer, having sex with Raphael, and the red turtle looks over to his little brother. He can tell that Michelangelo is thinking about sex or doing something nasty with him. Even if the other two find out that he does not care about it, Raphael will not let anyone push him away.

The Commander Mozar was out and about through New York today, suck that Leatherhead didn’t want to come along. He was looking for the mutant ninja turtle, but only one of them. Leo is the main target, not the other.

The big rhino wanted to mate with someone lately but prefer Leo since females are not his type. The sun begins going down which Mozar was running out of time.

After a couple of minutes, the four-turtle started to head back to the layer, and Leo heard something coming from the west coast.

Leo scream, “stop……... brother.”

What wrong Leo, Donatello replied.

Something is coming this way, brother. Get your weapon out incase if the foot ninja shows up.

I finally find you, Leo, and the rest of your brother. It has been a while since we last met. How about you come with Leo their something I need to talk about, Mozar replied.

Leo got to a fighting position since he knew that either of them would not get out of this. Raphael stays close to Michelangelo to protect him,

Let try not to fight the turtle. I want to talk to Leo only, but I won’t hold back if you accept coming at me. It up to you, Leo. Either the easy way out or the hard way, Mozar replied.

The rhino didn’t want to hurt any of them. Only rhino wants to mate with Leo's nice green body, and he will not hurt or kill Leo. Rhino is falling in love with Leo, not the other. Mozart does know if Leo is gay or not, so he doesn’t want to assume he is like a man.

You guys stay back to let me go first okay, Leo responded.

Okay, brother, Donatello replied.

He took a deep breath since he knows that Leo wasn’t going to choose the easy way out. Mozart took off his armor since he won’t need it against Leo. He pretty puffed with muscle and a healthy body comparing to the small guys. Leo starts to run toward Mozart with his samurai sword. The rhino would wait for Leo to make his first move, took his sword swing it toward the side at Mozart. It was a failure hit at rhino Mozar grab it with his bare hand, Leo was very shocked it didn’t cut his hand. Leo tries to yank it out of Mozart's hand, but the rhino strength was too much. Took his other hand punch Leo in the face hard. It made him lose his grab on the sword. The rhino drops the blade next to Leo, the blue turtle tries to reach it, but Mozart kicks him on the side rib. Leo was dropping in blood from his mouth.

Donatello tries to go at him, but Leo stopped him.

Please stay back brother, don’t get involved; it between him and me. I love you all.

You either stop resisting to come with me, or I’ll kill each one Leo, my patient is rolling very small. Mozart picks Leo up by the neck with a hard grip, the rhino punch Leo one more time in the stomach. It made him spit blood out his mouth, and now blood was running down his mouth, which made his eye go blurry.

The three turtles were angry with Mozart, but they couldn’t do anything about it.

Just take me, Mozar, you win this battle. Leave my brother out of this, is that a deal? Leo said.

That fine with me, Leo, Mozar replied.

Mozart took Leo on his right shoulder so it would be easier to carry him back. The rhino left with the turtle in tear beside Michelangelo and Raphael. The red one didn’t care about what happened just want to have sex with Michelangelo.

We need to go back to layer, guys. Splinter must know about what happened to Leo, Donatello.

Raphael looks at Donatello with a mad gesture toward him; Raphael reply “I don’t care, brother, about this, so if you want to talk to Splinter about this, you can. Leave Michelangelo and me out of this problem. There something I want to do with Michelangelo.”

Donatello was very shocked to see Raphael acting like a jerk. He is starting to think there something going on between you two. Donatello grabs Raphael's hand with tears running down his face.

You’re saying that what you want to do is more important than Leo. Are brother just got beat up and taking away by Mozar. What happens to you, Raphael? You’re not acting as you care, brother, so are you doing something with Michelangelo that I’m not aware of, brother, Donatello replied.

Raphael replies, “None of your business brothers don’t think about telling Splinter about Michelangelo or me. He is my mate bro, no one else, let go little brother back home since I don’t want to say anything else”.

Michelangelo was not expecting that from Raphael, knowing they're going to do sex later tonight. Michelangelo finally finds love after he has been hiding his sexuality for years. Raphael is his real mate, and no matter the outcome, it won’t change anything. Donatello tries to grab Michelangelo's hand, but Raphael got in front of him. He pushes Donatello to the ground with anger toward him, walk over him, catch Donatello by the neck reply “look at me, Donatello if you ever tell or say anything to Splinter beside Leo, you will be dead to me forever.”

He let go of him since he couldn’t see Michelangelo start to cry. Took his brother's hand walk away from Donatello, leaving him there, but Raphael wanted to do one more thing in front of Donatello. Purple was shocked about what he saw Raphael did in front of him. Raphael kisses his brother in the mouth without holding back. Raphael looks over with a smile toward Donatello before leaving the area.

Why brother, Donatello replied.

He couldn’t believe how Raphael betray the family like that, to walk away from all of this. You kiss your own brother in the mouth, not giving a shit about Leo. What should I do, master Splinter with tearing rolling down the face? It was starting to rain? Donatello punches the ground with anger in his heart.

I’ll go ahead and tell father what happened with Leo and what Raphael and Michelangelo are doing tonight. I don’t care if either of them gets angry at me, Donatello replied.

Donatello got up from the ground begin heading but home; meanwhile, Raphael returns to the sewer with Michelangelo. Both were excited about going to do this finally.

Wait, Raphael, how are we supposed to tell Splinter about this? Michelangelo replied.

Will I tell him Leo and Donatello are out for a little longer, brother? Okay, sound like a plan, Raphael replied.

Sure, give me another kiss before we get there, Michelangelo replied.

Raphael leans over to his brother's mouth and kisses him before continuing down the sewer, and it took about 30 minutes since they didn’t need to be in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 will contain sexual stuff between Raphael and Michelangelo. But the following chapter will be just mainly Leo and his mate Mozar.


	5. Leonardo Like Male

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonardo ends up waking up in the warehouse but didn't realize what nasty gay things are instilled. Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael are here, but Leonardo and Mozar will talk the most.

After the battle that took place on the roof between the ninja turtle and Mozar rhino who took Leonardo away, the only person that was there, Donatello, can’t understand why Raphael act would so mean but not caring about Leonardo getting beat. Donatello knows that by the time he got back home, Michelangelo and Raphael.

Wil, you woke up finally, cutie Leonardo, Rhino reply.

Rhino took him to a place so that his brother won’t find them; it like a warehouse bad even though he fixes the place a little.

Leonardo had a hard time opening his eye to find where they were located; the green turtle was scared because he couldn’t escape this enemy or call for help. Thankful that he kept his brother out of this since rhino is only wanted me. He was waking up slowly. His eye was getting a little clarity to be able to see. Leonardo was realized that he was in a warehouse far away from his home. But Leonardo couldn’t understand what the rhino want from me, and it was weird that the rhino wasn’t working with Shredder.

What do you want from me rhino, I know that you’re not working with Shredder, Leonardo replied?

I have been keeping my eye on you for a while Leonardo, I had to fight you guys to bring you here, trying to take the easy way out with you, Leonardo, but I had to choose the hard way. I won’t hurt you anymore as long as you listening to me.

The rhino walk over to Leonardo since the turtle was still on the ground, and they were both animals but different kinds of the breed. Leonardo was sitting there since it was pointless to run, but on the other hand, the rhino did mention that he wasn’t going to hurt him.

What are you going to do to me rhino, Leonardo replied?

A big surprise Leonardo, so you will see what the thing will be, stay on the ground relax for a bit, rhino replied.

Rhino was looking at Leonardo with a smile say” I think you will enjoy it, green turtle. Like I said before, I’m not going to harm you anyway”.

Do what you want to me, rhino, just please don’t hurt me, Leonardo replied.

Rhino bend down grab Leonardo chin with a smile, “I promise you, Leonardo, I will keep my word but make sure you keep this a secret.”,

The turtle shakes his head, showing the yes gesture trying to stay calm.

I won’t hold back rhino but be gentle toward me, Leonardo replied.

Rhino had a big smile on his face knowing Leonardo won’t hold back or try to run. He walks over toward Leonardo to pick him up so the rhino can carry him to the room. Rhino pushes the door open with the shoulder. Leonardo thought it was a nice room with a bed. Rhinos place the turtle on the bed but wanted Leonardo to sit, not lay. I have someone else coming to join this action but don’t worry, it not the foot ninja. Rhino did like Leonardo's eye; it was blue color eyes.

While that was happening, both Michelangelo and Raphael. They return to the sewer before Donatello did. It was a good sign. The walk took about a couple of minutes to reach home. Once they reached the layer, Raphael wanted to do a double-check to make sure father wasn’t around; it was all clear that Raphael continued walking toward his room with Michelangelo by his side. Michelangelo grabs his brother's hand because he was still worried about Donatello telling his father what happened on the roof. Raphael turns around to kiss Michelangelo in the mouth with a smile.

Will be the fine brother. I promise nobody won’t pull me away from you; let go in my room have sex together okay, Raphael replied.

His brother was a little happy that Raphael got his back no matter the outcome or what situation they’re in regardless. Raphael opens the door for his little brother to let him first before Raphael walks in, back at the roof where Donatello begins walking back home. Raphael is not caring about the battle that takes place, and he has hatred toward him and Michelangelo. He is hoping that his father would be in the layer waiting for his son to return home. The walk took a while to get to the sewer since Raphael push him extremely hard.

Back at the warehouse Leo and rhino the room they were in since it was a huge place. Leonardo was still in a sit position wanted the rhino to move; the rhino had armor from the leg to the chest.

My god, how do I remove the armor pant or were to start, Leonardo replied.

Just close your eye, let me do the work okay but stare toward my waist, rhino replied.

The green turtle did what the rhino ask I’m to do without question since it would take forever to remove the armor, they are both mutant animal more like a human form. Rhino removed the top armor work his way down, but he wanted to save the pant for last. He was all grey skin color, a little dark but only a certain area of the body.

Leonardo was the same. His body was between green and a little dark green, his penis was the same color, but the head was more like a pinkish color. Rhino was now half-naked only time left was the pant. Rhino replied, “Can you or you may take off the pant since it the easier now with all my armor off.”

Leonardo opens his eye to see the rhino just pants left on, but he was shocked about how big or fat his penis is. Leonardo's body begins arousing inside his shell, which means that his penis was liking it. He never thought about liking males, but while Leonardo wasn’t into females, he saw his father taking a shower. The turtle went ahead pull the rhino's last piece of clothing down to the ground. It was now a naked rhino in the room. He can feel his penis poking out the shell. Leonardo looks down toward it quickly.

Wow, your massive rhino is way fatter around than my own, Leonardo replied.

The rhino had a smirk because it was a little funny but cute though, the rhino can see Leonardo's penis completely out. It was a great size. His thinking was it only about six-inch-long but less fat than his penis.

If you want to do it any way you want or choose, but I’ll be gentle toward you, rhino replied.

I never kiss a male person in my life, rhino, so could you show me what it like, before we do sex Mozart, Leonardo replied.

Mozart bends down, so both were knee down; it was going to be easier to kiss Leonardo. Mozart gently took his left-hand grab Leonardo's chin with a smile on his face, and each took a breath before the rhino went for it. Leonardo opens his mouth begins kissing Mozar deeply. Leonardo's mind was going up with his face all red-eye closing because it was loving and enjoying the kiss. He grabs the rhino's right-hand squeezes it a bit because the kiss felt great. Rhino let go to stand up the turtle was still red; Leonardo felt the rhino penis touching his stomach. His penis was obese, so it was against his shoulder, and he turned his head to smell it for a bit. Leonardo was dropping in precum from the tip, just smelling the skin. Leonardo couldn’t hold it back anymore. He wanted that thing in his mouth, and he was so horny from the kiss to having a rhino fat penis against his chest.

Meanwhile, back at the layer, Donatello finally returns home from the battle. Once he got their Splinter, his father wasn’t home or didn’t see him around. I’m hoping maybe the father is in his room. Most of the time father usually stays in there until the son returns or sleeping.

Leonardo begins licking the rhino penis starting from the head toward the tip, work slowly down the foreskin smell good; Leonardo's penis was very wet from the precum.

Oh, Leonardo, you’re so good at doing this, Leonardo. Where did you learn to do this turtle, rhino replied.

I learn quickly, but my first time doing it, Leonardo replied.

Leonardo went back to the tip of the penis; he took one hand place it on the foreskin. The other one, he put one finger on the urethral part. It was wet from dripping precum. Leonardo took his tongue to suck up the precum since he never tastes it or tries something like that.

Leonardo's eyes were wide open from the taste of precum. Turtle didn’t realize how good it was; the taste is better than a female precum.

Leave your penis alone. Don’t try to play with you until I cum for you, okay Leonardo, rhino replied.

It will be tough to do that with how to arouse him, and his horny is higher than ever. He really wants to stroke his penis while sucking the rhino penis. Leonardo will keep his word does not do it.

Back at the layer, since master Splinter wasn’t around, he might go to his father's room to check to see if he is there, “Hey, a father is you in there? We need to talk about something. Please, father, answer the door. Something happens to Leonardo, and Raphael is trying to do something with our brother.”

He waited for several minutes, but no answer from the door he must fall asleep put his door was not locked, which he could look for us. Donatello was getting tired from the battle. He was hurt inside, knowing nobody don’t want to help him save Leonardo's life.

Leonardo was still licking the urethral part and the penis head around with his tongue. Then finally, Leonardo went all the way with his mouth, Leonardo tries to go far as possible, but the rhino penis was in the turtle mouth. He went back toward the tip kept that motion stroking it. At this point he like male for now on.

Once Donatello went to bed, the only people that were up to is Michelangelo and his brother. That was a great time to do it without getting bothered by others, the little look at Raphael knowing that he wants to do it this time.

Go ahead, brother, lay on the bed for me, and I’ll light some candle up to make this a romantic scene. I love you, brother, but kiss me before you lay down on the bed, Raphael replied.

Okay, brother, Michelangelo replied.

The little one walks over toward his brother. The candle would be on the top dresser, or he would have a little one lying around. Michelangelo leans over and kisses Raphael on the lip with that beautiful soft lip.

He hugs his brother before he went back to lay on the bed, waiting for Raphael to get done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will begin chapter 6 next week, so be prepare.


End file.
